lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pizza Cometh
The Pizza Cometh is a short film directed, produced and edited by LordStarscream100. It is the second sequel to Pizza No Come and the third installment in the Pizza No Come series. The film is set fifteen hours after the events of Pizza Origins, which was released the following month. The story follows The Chimp, a cowboy mercenary hired by Antonio the pizza guy to get his car back, after it was stolen by members of the Fat Clan. Austin Brinser stars as The Chimp, a cowboy mercenary, while Ryan Bowman, Alex Fanelli and Chris Lombardo co-star as Fat Clan goons Jicker, Hooded Hoodlum and Brayden, respectively. Chris, who appeared in the first film, and Alex, who appeared in the second film, do not play their original characters. The film was released on August 19, 2016, after filming for The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods ''was called off for the day. Plot After the events of ''Pizza Origins, a mysterious cowboy, The Chimp (Austin Brinser), stops a stolen yellow car driving down a dirt road in the woods. The driver of the car, a hooded goon (Alex Fanelli), shoots at The Chimp as he runs off. The goon later meets with two accomplices - Jicker (Ryan Bowman) and Brayden (Chris Lombardo). The trio plans on hunting down The Chimp, and they set off. Eventually, Brayden sets off from the rest of the group and searches on his own. While heading up a hill, he hears branches snapping and starts shooting sporadically. Jicker and the hooded goon come to Brayden's aid. Frustrated over the false call, Jicker sends Brayden up the hill to make sure the area is clear. Just as Brayden finishes looking around, he finds The Chimp standing behind him. The Chimp taunts Brayden before stabbing him with his sword, killing him. Jicker and the hooded goon shoot at The Chimp, who deflects the shots with his sword. Jicker briefly fights The Chimp before running off, and The Chimp goes in pursuit of the hooded goon. As they run down the hill, Jicker opens fire on the hooded goon, thinking he's The Chimp due to their similar hoods. After realizing his mistake, Jicker is confronted by The Chimp, who kills him offscreen. Cast *Austin Brinser as The Chimp, a cowboy mercenary who is sent by Antonio to get his car back. *Ryan Bowman as Jicker, a member of the Fat Clan who leads a hunt for The Chimp. *Chris Lombardo as Brayden, a member of the Fat Clan who helps hunt for The Chimp. *Alex Fanelli as the Hooded Hoodlum, a member of the Fat Clan who helps hunt for The Chimp. Trivia *While making the film, the cast wasn't sure if it would be part of the Pizza No Come series. To better tie it in with the main story, Pizza Origins was made several weeks later, and served as its predecessor. *This was the first of three installments in the series to not feature any pizza boxes, with the other two being Pizza Will Come and Pizza Must Come. *This is the only film in the series to not feature either of the pizza guys, Antonio or Emilio. A connection is made to Antonio, as he sends The Chimp out to get his car back. Category:The Pizza Cometh Category:Pizza No Come Film Series Category:Short Films Category:2016 Storyline